


Вилка Мортона

by fransies



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встречи Скайлер Уайт и Джесси Пинкмана. Вилка Мортона (англ. Morton's Fork — «выбор из двух зол») — выражение (дилемма), описывающее ситуацию выбора между двумя одинаково неприятными альтернативами, или же ситуацию, в котором две ветви рассуждения ведут к одинаково неприятным выводам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вилка Мортона

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Disk D

— большой взрыв —

Двери супермаркета раскрылись перед ним, и Джесси услышал то, чего раньше не слышал: хруст чековой ленты, писк сканеров, звон мелочи в пластмассовом лотке кассы и тягучие голоса кассирш. Джесси почувствовал запахи, все сразу: хлорка в ведре уборщика, разлитое пиво, которое уборщик вытирал, бананы и что-то кислое — кажется, испорченный капустный салат, которые все время ели банкирши и банкиры. Он все это слышал и все чувствовал, и еще он видел. Видел человека, которого заметил, еще выходя из машины.  
От машины Джесси шел медленно, не понимая, что делает, — так, будто его похищали инопланетяне.  
Джесси знал, что нужно было ехать в другой магазин, избежать встречи, но почему-то, едва засунув ключи от тачки в карман джинс, как завороженный, не отрывая глаз от человека, пошел в супермаркет.  
Женщина ходила между полок в отделе круп и макарон, брала то одну коробку, то другую, ставила на место, шла к другой, возвращалась, снова ставила на место, проходила дальше.  
«Три года, наверное, уже прошло, — прикинул Джесси; он, не глядя, взял какую-то банку, рассматривая женщину. — Она изменилась».  
Он помнил жену мистера Уайта высокой, с волосами до плеч и большим животом. Теперь же она была не просто высокой, но могучей, как великанша из комиксов; она толкала перед собой тележку, будто вела колесницу, а макароны изучала, словно перед ней выстроились подданные или рабы.  
А потом он увидел ее — девчушку, хватающуюся за джинсы миссис Уайт.  
Дочка мистера Уайта была не похожа на своих родителей, потому что ни великанша, ни Хайзенберг не смогли бы так широко и беззаботно улыбаться, как это круглолицая малявка со светлыми пушистыми волосами. Девчушка была большеротой, звонкоголосой, яркой, как солнечный зайчик, и радовала глаз.  
Сжавшееся, загустевшее время и вовсе остановилось, когда миссис Уайт увидела его, смотрящего на нее, у банок оливок, выставленных пирамидой.  
«Пинк-ман», — прочитал он по ее губам, а когда она сделала шаг вперед, к нему, то и сам шагнул навстречу, и время заторопилось, свет проходил сквозь большие окна рывками, наверстывая; и весь гомон, дурацкая музыка и объявления из динамиков подтолкнули их, его и миссис Уайт, друг к другу.  
— Пинкман, — потрясенно смотрела на него эта большая женщина, а потом добавила: — Джесси.  
Джесси тоже потрясенно смотрел на нее, потому что он не замечал таких женщин, как жена Хайзенберга, этого возраста и с такой внешностью. Он замечал только девчонок, как Андреа и Джейн, или цыпочек в стип-барах, но это поколение, поколение женщин за сорок, он знал только по сериалам, типа Хауса или Декстера, и доказательств существования зрелых женщин он рядом с собой не наблюдал. А уж о жене Хайзенберга он предпочитал не думать с того дня, как увидел ее у ворот тетиного дома.  
Как глупо, как убого он чувствовал себя рядом с ней — хилый, на пороге тридцатилетия, но не ощущающий себя мужчиной. С такими женщинами, как миссис Уайт, трудно стоять прямо. Джесси сразу вспомнил мистера Уайта, еще до того, до всего, учителя химии, тюфяка с мутными волосами, мутными усами и мутным взглядом.  
— Миссис Уайт.  
Джесси как-то, отходя после мета и марихуаны, лежал на матрасе и, мечтая о Джейн, смотрел канал Дискавери, передачу о вселенной, и там сказали, что все началось с большого взрыва, одного короткого момента во времени, определившего прошлое, настоящее и будущее.  
И вот он — их большой взрыв.  
Им нельзя было встречаться, он знал это, знал, но, стоило ему только увидеть ее, и Джесси не смог противиться себе — искушение шагнуть за пределы неизвестности влекло его, и страх и предчувствие последствий их встречи щекотало нервы. И еще — мистер Уайт; кажется, он боялся их встречи (его и миссис Уайт) сильнее их поимки шурином из ОБН, сильнее разоблачения.  
Писк кассы неприятно резал ухо, старик, шаркающий сандалиями, смотрел на них из-за отбеливателей для белья так же подозрительно, как тот русский с бородкой и в очках, рисунок которого он видел на выставке коммунизма, когда у них все еще начиналось, — как же давно это было…  
— Ма-ма!  
Девчушка картавым, ломким голоском рассеяла, скопившуюся за три года неприязнь, как лучик света прогоняет ночную тьму.  
— Братик?!  
Она прыгала как йо-йо из солнечного света, брызг и смеха, и у Джесси перехватило дыхание, когда она прыгнула на него, дергая за джинсы.  
Миссис Уайт осторожно, но властно отцепила ручки девочки от него и заставила встать чуть позади себя. Если бы у него не было Андреа и Брока, то он, наверное, фыркнул бы или сказал что-нибудь, пробормотал «вот сука», но он теперь понимал — это же ребенок, он бы и сам не позволил и посмотреть Хайзенбергу на Брока.  
— Холли! Нет, это не Уолтер-младший. Он в колледже. Помнишь?  
— Не братик?  
Огорчение на лице дочки мистера Уайта такое глубокое, что он почувствовал себя виноватым в том, что он не ее брат. А потом всплыло воспоминание как уродливый труп со дна озера: мистер Уайт держал его за плечи; заслоняя его от наркоманов, он вел его к машине и говорил: «Тшш, тшш, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, сынок». И это было намного больше того, что дал ему родной отец.  
— Нет, — он нагибается к ней и улыбается, — но я знаю твоего папу.  
Джесси не видит неприязни миссис Уайт, но он видит самую ослепительно-беззубую улыбку, и ему хочется защекотать Холли, чтобы полюбоваться этими забавными лучиками в уголках ее глаз. У нее глаза отца, и это так странно, как видеть мистера Уайта счастливым, беззаботным, а не Хайзенбергом, вышибающим мозги шестеркам наркобарыг.  
— Да, твой папка самый лучший химик.  
Холли смеется.  
«Вот тут ты не прав. Ты много чего умеешь, сынок».  
— Знаешь, кто такие химики? Что они делают?  
Девочка совсем не озадачена — вопрос нашелся у нее мгновенно:  
— Папа! — кричит она, вскидывая руки вверх. И почему все дети так делают? Что это значит — вскидывать вверх руки? Они этим показывают что-то?  
«О Господи!»  
Он услышал, как великанша рассмеялась и так, сидя на корточках, посмотрел на нее: когда миссис Уайт улыбалась, она вдруг становилась привлекательной женщиной.  
— Да, — он хитро улыбается малышке, — твой папка сам химия. Как супергерой!  
Это Холли понимает.  
— Как Губка Боб?  
— Да! Только еще круче!  
Давно он не видел такого восторженного лица как у дочки мистера Уайта. И такая его вдруг нежность охватила — дышать нечем. Это все у него перед днем рождения, перед тридцатилетием, на него находить стало: дети, собачки, котята, Андреа в фартуке у плиты, овощи там всякие, он и травку больше не курил. Старел, что ли? Сентиментальным стал, семейным. Ему Барсук и Пит так и сказали: «У тебя семья. Мы врубаемся». А у самих в глазах — тоска, увидели они и поняли, тоже захотелось угол иметь, настоящий дом, где открывают дверь. Теперь он все это понимал. Понимал, почему мистер Уайт стал мет варить, почему Хайзенбергом стал. Холли — чудная, и он бы тоже стал наркоманов растворять, чтобы она продолжала вот так вот улыбаться и жить счастливо и безмятежно.  
— Пинкман, — призывает его миссис Уайт, но потом исправляется и говорит немного мягче, не так повелительно: — Джесси, мы можем поговорить где-нибудь?  
— Эээ…  
Вот это поворот. Она же на дух его не переносит. Что ж тогда?  
— Ну да. Можем. В закусочной?  
— Отлично. Холли, пойдем, детка.  
Солнце дребезжало вокруг них, горячий воздух искажал бежево-рыжую коробку забегаловки, искривлял, как в комнате смеха, тела и лица проходящих, но Джесси почему-то стало вдруг холодно и страшно — он не видел ни одной тени, только под ножками Холли, прыгающей впереди, дрожали две крошечные темноватые лужицы.  
— Пинкман, — миссис Уайт взирала на него с высоты своего роста, как королева на попрошайку, выпрашивающего милостыню.  
Сейчас было самое время уйти, он мог бы сказать, что забыл об очень важной встрече, что его ждет Андреа и Брок, черт, он мог бы сослаться на мистера Уайта!  
— Ты идешь, — миссис Уайт облизала с губ ненависть и притворно улыбнулась ему, — Джесси?  
Но он не мог уйти сейчас от единственной возможности решить разногласия между ним и миссис Уайт.  
— Да, иду.

***

Холли ела гигантское мороженое из высоченной вазочки со всеми возможными добавками длинной пластмассовой ложкой, встав на детский низкий стульчик. Они сидели отдельно, он макал картошку фри в кетчуп и думал, с чего бы начать.  
На миссис Уайт была майка с глубоким вырезом, а в вырезе — мама мия — грудь больше, чем у стриптизерш в клубе, и грудь эта была на сто процентов настоящей. Но смотреть в вырез было страшно и опасно, во-первых, Хайзенберг, во-вторых, сама миссис Уайт, ну и в-третьих, Холли, она чудная девчушка.  
Он не виноват перед ней — он это знает, и все-таки он чувствует вину, но откуда она взялась, Джесси понять не мог. Вина скрутилась тугим узлом на шее. Джесси невыносимо хотел домой, к Андреа и Броку, но в то же время боялся. Вот придет он домой, Андреа свернется рядом, Брок усядется в ногах, а он будет думать: «Побоялся встретиться с женой мистера Уайта. Сбежал, как школьник. Слабак. Мистер Уайт так бы никогда не сделал». Мистер Уайт никогда не боялся смотреть в глаза и твердо стоять перед Туко, Гасом и Майком.  
— Как это вообще произошло? — наконец спросила его миссис Уайт, положив вилку и нож на тарелку крест-накрест, прямо как мечи на щит.  
Джесси с усилием отвел взгляд от тарелки миссис Уайт. «О чем это она?» — думает он, а потом догадывается, что она, наверное, о том, как они встретились и стали варить.  
— Мистер Уайт вам не рассказывал?  
— Нет. Он ничего мне не говорит. Только деньги приносит в мешках из-под мусора. А я у него вроде мусоровоза. Очищаю дом, финансы и совесть. Аминь.  
Не понятно: она и не жаловалась, и мистера Уайта не обвиняла. Тогда что?  
— Ну, это случайно произошло. Он и один бы стал мет варить, но увидел меня, когда на задержание поехал с шурином. А потом приехал в дом тетки и сказал, что мы с ним будем вместе варить.  
— Он сказал? Не предложил?  
— Сначала-то предложил, — хмыкнул Джесси и на автомате вытащил пачку сигарет, потом понял, что в кафешке курить нельзя и просто положил ее рядом с тарелкой. — «Ты знаешь этот бизнес. А я знаю химию. Может, объединим усилия?» — так он сказал. Я уж думал отказаться, а он такой: «Либо так, либо я тебя сдам». Что я хотел или не хотел для него значения не имело. А если б мы тогда не встретились, то он нашел другого дурака и его ставил раком.  
Про «рака» Джесси пожалел, но миссис Уайт даже бровью не повела, и это его немного удивило. Тугой узел на его шее немного ослаб.  
— Но тебя поставил бы раком какой-нибудь здоровяк в тюрьме.  
«А она крутая», — подумал он, глядя на то как ухмылялась жена его бывшего препода и нынешнего партнера по бизнесу.  
— Поэтому-то я и выбрал мистера Уайта. Думал, лучше, чем терпеть чей-нибудь хер в своей заднице.  
Сказал и дыхание затаил: а что сейчас?  
Его бы мамаша сразу верещать начала, а миссис Уайт, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по губе, пробормотала что-то вроде: «Меньшее из двух зол», — Джесси не расслышал, поэтому переспросил.  
— Что?  
— Вилка Мортона. «Выбор из двух зол». Политик сказал так об одной английской хитрости.  
— Ага?  
— Ага.  
Что-то странное щекотало в груди у Джесси, какое-то забытое чувство.  
— Что за хитрость? — чувствуя, как улыбка сама собой расползается по лицу, он подался вперед.  
— Я уже не помню, — ответила миссис Уайт, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть как там Холли. Холли дышала на мороженое, чтобы оно подтаяло.  
— Так… — выдохнула она, сложив руки как политики, когда выступали по телевизору, — как у вас сейчас? Уолт все еще меньшее зло?  
— Сам не знаю.  
— Есть какие-то проблемы?  
— Не! Мы всех конкурентов убрали. Точнее, Хайзенберг и Майк их убрали, а я помогал.  
— Хайзенберг?  
— Мистер Уайт. Он… ну, блядь, сложно это объяснить. Он типа как Бэтмен.  
— Надевает обтягивающий костюм, маску и плащ по ночам?  
— Только у него шляпа и очки. Тут, в южных штатах и в Мексике, все знают, что на территорию Хайзенберга лучше со своим фуфлом не лезть. У нас самый качественный товар.  
— Значит, рынок ваш?  
— Еще как, йо!  
— Ага…  
— Ага!  
— А под «убрали», — осторожно спросила его миссис Уайт, — ты имел в виду..?  
Джесси почувствовал себя паршиво, он опустил голову и тихо ответил:  
— Ну… приходилось. Да.  
«Блядь», — думал он, сжимаясь вместе с сердцем.  
Он был таким маленьким перед ней, а миссис Уайт не проронила ни слова.  
Прямоугольник света лежал скатертью на столе закусочной, мелкие, серебристые блики играли на широком браслете миссис Уайт, она только один раз сильно сжала руки в кулаки, но почти сразу же торопливо положила ладонями на стол.  
Официантка забрала их грязные тарелки, миссис Уайт поблагодарила ее негромко и попросила два кофе и апельсиновый сок для Холли.  
— Так, — произнесла она, сделав глоток, — теперь мне все понятно, Джесси.  
— Да? — проблеял он. Это не миссис Уайт была великаншей, а просто он сам — ебаный лилипут.  
Он чуть из джинс своих не выпрыгнул, когда она похлопала его по руке, быстро и как будто бы с опаской, но все же!..  
Лицо миссис Уайт было как во сне — окруженное желтым светом, свет в Альбукерке повсюду, ему даже стены не преграда. И она улыбалась. Ему.  
— Спасибо, Джесси, что рассказал мне все и не утаил ничего.  
Джесси мог только кивать, как собаки в тачках.  
Он продолжал кивать и ошарашено пялиться в пространство до самой ночи. Снилось ему что-то хорошее, а на следующий день в лабе он сочинил на ходу песню, барабаня по бакам, и даже занудство мистера Уайта не смогло испортить ему настроение целый месяц. 

— система штрафов и хитрые твари —

«Система штрафов» — так назвал это Хайзенберг перед тем как ушел и оставил его в комнате, полной мексиканских бугаев с кастетами.  
«Это бизнес, Джесси», — каждый раз он слышал эти слова Хайзенберга, когда два мудака дона из картеля аккуратно били его (аккуратно — по просьбе Хайзенберга) так, что он сгибался пополам. Было очень больно.  
«Ты должен понимать: мы больше не можем рисковать. Может быть, это научит тебя чему-нибудь. Я надеюсь на это, Джесси».  
И он ушел. Джесси смотрел, как он уходит, еще на ногах, но как Хайзенбрег и главный мексиканский дон жмут руки и говорят что-то друг-другу, он видел уже на корячках.  
По времени его «штраф» вышел минут на пятнадцать вместе с перерывом на кубинские сигары для качков и отхаркивание крови для него. После сигар они еще немного «познакомились» с ним, а потом заботливо вывели под руки, усадили на бочку, убедились, что он сидит и не свалится в пыль и битое стекло, а потом укатили в кабриолетах на юг вместе с пятнадцатью коробками «минеральной соли» для ванн и саун и его гордостью.  
Майк приехал через десять минут. Усадил его на заднее сиденье, кинул на колени мокрую тряпку и баночку с какими-то таблетками.  
— Вытри лицо и проглоти две таблетки, — сказал он, объезжая бараки, по дороге на север.  
Он не стал вытирать лицо и таблетки не проглотил — Джесси все думал, как он мог так облажаться. Так глупо. Он просто забыл. Облажался по полной.  
Прямая дорога и небо от самого горизонта — смотреть не на что, взгляд только скользит по тонкой черной линии, где небо упирается в землю, и мысли так же ровно, прямо: «Как глупо. Я дурак. Чуть не испортил. Мистер Уайт».  
«Мистер Уайт» — это уже и не злость и не стыд, а такое странное тягучее чувство, которому нет названия, как будто медленно отмирает рука или нога и думаешь только: «Вот. Нога скоро отвалится». Вот так же и с мистером Уайтом — скоро отвалится, наверное. Очень некстати вспомнилась миссис Уайт: а у нее так же?  
— Советую тебе вытереть кровь, — сказал ему Майк. Он подъезжал к какому-то зданию с ровно постриженными кустарниками у входа и лестницей для инвалидов. Это что — больница?  
— Нахера ты привез меня сюда?  
В салоне было темно, но в ветровом стекле отражалась недовольная физиономия Майка.  
— Это мистер Уайт тебе сказал?  
— Иди. Тебя записали уже, — сказал Майк и отвернулся, положив руки на руль, — все, конец разговора, большего от него не добьешься, хоть пытай его.  
И тогда с ним произошла странная вещь: как будто его дух вышел раньше, открыл дверь и стоял перед машиной, а тело его только приподняло задницу со старых сидений в тачке Майка. Будто приход. Так он шел: дух впереди, а его избитое тело следом, вразвалку.  
Светящиеся буквы складывались в «Центр радиологии Клеймана», двери были модные, стеклянные и, чтобы открыть их, нужно было поднапрячься. В него ударило прохладой и респектабельностью. Зал такой же стильный. Посетителей не было, и не было врачей, но за стойкой регистрации сидела медсестра, она была просто высший класс — блондинка в белом халате (и он сидел на ней как вечернее платье), если бы она улыбалась шире, то ее можно было представить в джинсовых шортиках, клетчатом топе и ковбойской шляпе — техасская девчонка, но она улыбалась так, будто они на приеме у королевы англичан. В общем — высший класс.  
— Мистер Пинкман? — спросила она, и тут же ответила: — Вас ждут в перевязочной. Прямо и направо, рядом с лаборантской.  
— Ок, — сказал он и пошел прямо, но до «направо» было так далеко, что Хайзенберг мог наварить сто кило чистейшего мета и выпить чашку кофе.  
Он даже не понял сначала — продолжал прихрамывать по коридору, читая надписи на дверях, он как раз прочитал «лабо», и дверь резко распахнулась. Сначала вышла высокая болтливая блондинка.  
— ...так и сказала — ой, простите — я сказала ему... Эй, Скайлер! Слышишь? Скайлер!  
Он стоял перед раскрытой дверью, как умственно-отсталый и пялился на нее, поверить не мог: как так? Три года они жили, будто в параллельных мирах, ни разу не встретились даже случайно, мистер Уайт только путешествовал из одной реальности в другую: то он учитель химии на жутком Понтиаке Ацтек, то он Хайзенберг, колесящий по улицам Альбукерке на своей космо-тачке цвета плесени.  
Как так? Почему именно сегодня?  
Джесси посторонился. О чем, интересно, думала миссис Уайт, когда смотрела на него? Кого видела? Наркомана? Варщика? Преступника? Или вечно лажающую шестерку (но никак не партнера по бизнесу) мужа? Никого достойного — это уж точно, с таким лицом, как у него, обычно находятся за забором под напряжением в оранжевой форме.  
«Вы знакомы?» — прошептала блондинка в белом халате, отвлекая их друг от друга.  
«Нет. А разве клиника не закрыта в это время?»  
Из соседнего кабинета вышел лысый мужик в белом халате.  
— Мари, — негромко вскричал он, — это ко мне! Знакомый. Ну, ты понимаешь…  
— Я ничего не видела, Джо, — рассмеялась эта Мари, ткнув врача в плечо. — Пока!  
— Пока, Мари.  
Врач Джо запихнул его в кабинет и, закрыв дверь на замок и опустив жалюзи, сказал ложиться ему на кушетку.  
— Вам Майк звонил?  
— Майк? Нет. Сол Гудмен. У меня с ним договоренность. Ну, ты понимаешь… — Джо состроил кислую физиономию, будто ему противно то, что у него есть договоренность с Солом Гудменом. Почему он стал работать на Хайзенберга, скоро выяснилось; промывая раны и царапины, Джо стал ворчать, что все бабы — суки.  
— Хитрые твари, — бубнил он, — притворяются, что любят, но на самом деле, мы не нужны им. Им сейчас даже секс не нужен. Даже для здоровья, ты знал? «Фаллоимитаторы работают лучше члена!» — произнес он, копируя надменный женский голос и размахивая пинцетом с ваткой, а потом дико заржал. — Они все знают лучше нас. Твари. Они питаются нашими мучениями и страданиями. И нашими деньгами. Моя бывшая — она у меня все отобрала! Дом! Машину! Чувство собственного достоинства! Сссука! Все они такие.  
— Нет, — Джесси приподнял голову. — Не все такие. Была у меня девчонка одна…  
— I once had a girl, or should I say she once had me*, — пропел Джо (что это он распелся?), а потом хмыкнул, выкидывая через плечо грязную вату. — Или ты у нее, а?  
— Она была у меня, а я — у нее!  
— Так, — Джо снова уткнулся в его избитый живот. — И где она сейчас?  
— Умерла.  
— Скажи спасибо. Вовремя умерла. Не успела нагадить. А если бы выжила, то жизнь тебе сломала. Карманы бы наизнанку вывернула и душу.  
— Джейн была не такая.  
— Они все такие. Все! Поверь моему опыту и опыту всех мужчин в мире во все века.  
Доктор Джо приложил к ране на его животе тампон и Джесси не смог возразить — все стало оранжево-желтым от боли.  
— Рано или поздно они делают свой ход, — голосом проповедника сказал ему доктор Джо. — Будь осторожен с ними. Трахай их, но не позволяй себе любить их. Как только они почувствуют, что ты расслабился, почувствуют слабину — нанесут удар.  
Лицо доктора Джо было в щетине, очки в отпечатках пальцев и попахивало от него виски и ментоловыми леденцами — жалкий тип, помятостью своей он напоминал ему мистера Уайта, когда тот был учителем химии. Да, потрепала его жена хорошо.  
Уходил от него Джесси с зудящим телом и зудящей мыслью, засевшей в голове: а что, если Джо все-таки прав?  
И когда он шел к бару, чтобы позвонить Андреа, дорогу ему преградила машина с выключенными фарами.  
— Куда прешь, су!.. — Джесси ударил кулаком по крыше тачки и, наклонившись, чтобы посмотреть на суку в салоне, увидел там миссис Уайт.  
В темноте лицо ее было похоже на лицо девушек из комиксов: большие глаза и темные губы, и высокие скулы. И на ней было темное платье с глубоким вырезом.  
— О.  
— Залезай, — прошептала миссис Уайт с придыханием (или ему показалось?).  
Он устал, как собака, все чесалось и болело от уколов, мазей и пластырей, и Джесси нравился запах в салоне, и сиденье казалось удобным, старым, но удобным. Джесси хотелось домой, хотелось упасть в кровать, обнять подушку и заснуть, и не варить мет, и не знать Хайзенберга.  
Джесси отступил на тротуар. Он посмотрел по сторонам, но разве увидишь в темноте Майка на этой его адской машине? Или он уже поставил на нем жучка. Или в машине миссис Уайт.  
— Нет, мне домой надо. Меня ждут.  
— Я тебя подвезу. Садись.  
Что она от него не отвяжется? Что ей нужно от него?  
— Нас могут увидеть.  
— Уолт?  
Джесси пнул шину на ее тачке.  
— В общем, я сам как-нибудь. Так лучше будет.  
Он засунул руки в карманы и пошел. Миссис Уайт ехала вровень с ним.  
— Джесси, садись. Я проверила: тебя никто не ждет, хвоста нет и нет коричневого кадиллака. В моей машине нет никаких жучков. На мне тоже.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — удивился Джесси.  
— Я проверяю машину и одежду каждый раз, когда выхожу.  
Еще раз посмотрев по сторонам, Джесси решил, что, если миссис Уайт высадит его за три квартала до дома, то никто ничего не узнает.  
— Ок, — сказал он, чувствуя как тепло растекается по телу, когда миссис Уайт, ухмыльнувшись, кивнула ему и открыла дверь. — Ок.

***

Миссис Уайт не высадила его за три квартала до дома, она привезла его в одну из тех кафешек с кабинками на четыре человека и с оранжевой лампой на широком деревянном столе.  
Они заказали огромную пиццу и два темных пива.  
— Мистер Уайт не будет искать вас?  
— Уолт живет отдельно. Ты не знал, что мы развелись?  
— Да, но я думал, что вы снова живете вместе.  
— Иногда, — миссис Уайт пожала плечами, кажется, ее больше интересовало пиво в кружке, а не бывший муж. — Иногда он просто приходит, ест, пьет кофе, моется в душе и ложится в кровать. Спит. Он как будто... клеймо ставит. Но Холли счастлива. Уолтер младший счастлив. А я сука-мать.  
— Сука никогда не признает, что она сука, — заметил Джесси, вспомнив свою мамашу. Вот это сука так сука, к тому же притворяющаяся любящей и заботливой. «Это ради тебя», — причитала она и лила крокодильи слезы.  
Миссис Уайт не такая, по ней видно.  
— Кто избил тебя, Джесси? — она даже не претворялась, что ей жалко его, не охала. Ему нравилось ее спокойствие: подумаешь, синяки, подумаешь — избили. Джесси понимал — ей ведь просто хотелось узнать то, что мистер Уайт ей не рассказывал.  
Он залпом допил пиво, и от живота по телу медленно стала расползаться теплота, тупая боль почти сошла на нет, а от пиццы и пива голова Джесси полегчала, его развезло.  
Его сегодняшний косяк, и его штраф, и его «отнимающийся» мистер Уайт остались вместе с болью в пустыне, в бараках. «А! — думал он. — Насрать».  
— Даа!.. Два мудака, — ответил он, откинувшись на мягкое сиденье. Ууух, как хорошо.  
— А Уолт?  
Джесси приоткрыл глаза. Не, ему показалось. Ни капли беспокойства, просто нетерпение.  
Он достал пачку сигарет, придерживая сигарету с рицином, стукнул пальцем по дну пачки и зажал фильтр между губ.  
— С ним все в порядке, — пробубнил он, щелкая зажигалкой. — И чувствует себя отлично: сделку на три лимона с мексикашками даже я не смог испортить. Все хотят синий мет. «Синий, как небо»! — засмеялся Джесси, но, почувствовав никотиновую горечь, сплюнул в пепельницу. — Ой, блять, простите.  
Миссис Уайт махнула рукой, мол: валяй.  
— А ты не хочешь уйти из бизнеса? — спросила она.  
— Уйти? В самом начале хотел. Пробовал даже. Не раз.  
— Что тебе мешало?  
— Дык, муж ваш. Мистер Уайт. А сейчас… Не, — покачал он головой, глубоко затягиваясь. — Из этого бизнеса уходят только на глубину метров пятнадцати или в бочке для химических отходов, миссис Уайт.  
— Значит, ты снова выбираешь Уолтера.  
— Ну да. Но только в нашем деле, как ни крути, получается одно дерьмо.  
— Уолт?  
— Ага, — снова заржал Джесси, удивившись улыбке миссис Уайт. — Захочешь уйти — Хайзенберг. Останешься в деле — Хайзенберг. Не удивлюсь, если и в аду меня будет ждать Хайзенберг. Как там вы говорили? Ложка Мортона?  
— Вилка, Джесси, — засмеялась миссис Уайт (у нее был приятный смех и очень красивая улыбка, и она, что, похудела, да?). — Вилка Мортона.  
— Ага. Точно. Вилка. Меньшее из двух зол. Короче, лучше я буду барыжить с мистером Уайтом метом, но буду жив. Мне нравится жить. Тут хорошо.  
Миссис Уайт не стала говорить ему: «Но он же не может убить тебя! Уолтер — хороший человек! Он не способен на убийство». Она, наверное, и сама понимала, не хуже его, что нихера мистер Уайт не хороший человек, и убить он сможет, если посчитает, что человек представляет угрозу для бизнеса и для семьи.  
В этом они похожи, он и мистер Уайт: они привыкли. А что? Врачи же привыкают, что у них время от времени умирают пациенты, вот и у них точно так же — время от времени это случается, приходится убирать ненужных людей. В их работе это неизбежно.  
— Ну, — сказал он и, потушив сигарету и кинув на стол пятьдесят баксов, встал, — мне домой надо. Меня ждут. До свидания, миссис Уайт.  
«До свидания» он сказал, потому что они уже встретились второй раз, может быть, будет и третий?  
— Береги себя, Джесси.  
— Ага. Буду. То есть постараюсь. Ну, вы понимаете… — закончил он, как неудачник Джо.  
— Да, — улыбнулась ему миссис Уайт. Она стала так часто улыбаться ему. Ух ты.  
А когда он уже застегнул куртку, она подвинулась к нему ближе и, перегнувшись через стол, тихо-тихо сказала:  
— И, Джесси, пожалуйста, зови меня Скайлер.  
И в то мгновение Джесси показалось, что она охренительно сексуальна.

— пустоши —

Они взяли не того человека.  
Клайву было тридцать пять, он, как и многие парни Майка, служил в органах. Майк с ним беседовал, с ним встречался мистер Уайт, с Солом он подписывал договор, но вот Джесси Клайв сразу не понравился.  
У Клайва были странные руки, мягкие, гладкие и всегда наманикюренные, а еще он был с севера, а все северяне немного того. Так что Джесси не был удивлен, когда Клайв затрахал до смерти двух кореянок мистера Уайта. Член, должен был признать он, у Клайва был огромный, как у коня, — такой только покажи, и сердце остановится.  
Ребята Майка быстро разобрались с ним, намного быстрее полиции или ФБР (как выяснилось позже, за Клайвом тащился след от самого Иллиноиса). Когда мистер Уайт очень спокойно спросил Майка, как так вышло, что он упустил Клайва, Майк сказал:  
— Такое случается. Иногда преступников просто не могут поймать. Иногда они очень хорошо умеют заметать следы. Но рано или поздно их кто-то да ловит, Уолтер.  
Хайзенберг и Майк потаращились друг на друга, а потом мистер Уайт сказал, чтобы Майк проверил остальных, и ушел, оставив его, Джесси, за главного по уборке.  
От Клайва они избавились по-старинке.  
— Главное, — учил он парней в черных кожаных куртках, — подобрать бочку нужного размера. Всегда используйте пластик. Смотрите, чтобы на дне был нарисован треугольник. Кислота прожигает все, но хрен она прожжет эту крошку, — он нежно, как телку по жопе, погладил огромную пластиковую бочку.  
Клайва увозили в двух — одной ему не хватило. Увозили его дальше на юг. Мексиканцы избавлялись от их отходов, а они за это давали им хорошую скидку на мет.  
Они выпили пива в лабе, закусывая читосом, немного потрещали (трещал, в основном, он), а потом пошел домой.  
Если бы не Клайв, то, может быть, он успел вовремя. Он бы точно успел.  
Но он пришел, и дом был пуст. Джесси не придал этому значения — они могли пойти к бабушке Андреа. Он посмотрел «Спасти рядового Райана» и половину «Разрушителей мифов», но во время рекламы пошел на кухню за пивком и увидел чистоту.  
Не было фен-шуйных фиговин Андреа у раковины и на окне, не было их любимых кружек, не было фартука.  
Джесси взбежал по лестнице, влетел в комнату Брока — пусто. Полки пусты, дверцы пустого шкафа распахнуты, кровать аккуратно застелена, а в углу, у окна, коробка с мусором.  
В спальню Джесси прокрался. А вдруг он ошибся? Вдруг, Андреа просто задумала ремонт? Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, подошел к комоду (он видел, что на тумбочке у половины Андреа не стоит больше пепельница и нет пачки ее вонючих сигарет, и нет замызганной порнокнижки в обложке), но Джесси все равно открыл верхний ящик, только наполовину. Видимая половина была пуста, но все остальное в тени. Может быть, там осталось хоть что-то? Может быть, это будет что-то другое. Может быть, они не ушли? Если там осталось хоть что-то, есть надежда, что они вернуться. Да?  
— Пусть это будет что-то другое, — просил Джесси; засунув руку в комод, стал шарить там.  
Ничего. Пустота. Он провел по всем углам, и в правом дальнем что-то было!  
В руке он сжимал желтые синтетические стринги. Джесси сел посреди комнаты и понюхал их. Эти стринги все еще пахли дешевым магазином, а не стиральным порошком, который покупала Андреа, она их и не надевала ни разу. Наверное, они не нравились ей, или она просто забыла про них.  
Так он и сидел в спальне с желтыми стрингами, сидел, смотрел то на них, то на дверь и слушал: не подъедет ли машина к дому? Не будет ли кто-то стучать в дверь? Но все, что он слышал — рев динозавров по каналу Дискавери.  
Джесси не понял, что уснул, а проснулся он от грохота в дверь.  
Спина, шея и ноги болели сильнее, чем в тот раз, когда его избил шурин-ОБНщик мистера Уайта.  
Гундение Хайнемана и дебильный смех Севиджа раздражали его, и, проходя к двери, он просто выдернул вилку из розетки.  
Кто-то продолжал колотить в дверь.  
— Щас! Иду я! Иду! Чо!.. — заорал он и поморщился от слепящего света и своего же голоса (от него голова болела не меньше), — надо?! Уй…  
— Почему, — услышал он ужасающе спокойный голос, — ты не берешь трубку, Джесси?  
— Мистер Уайт? — он приоткрыл глаза, но сразу же пожалел. Джесси отшатнулся, ругаясь, и повернулся в спокойную полутьму дома.  
Мистер Уайт вошел, закрыв за собой дверь. Джесси почувствовал сухую, похожую на наждачку руку на своей руке. Мистер Уайт провел его к дивану, усадил, а сам пошел на кухню.  
Джесси сидел на диване, обхватив голову руками, слушая как мистер Уайт открывает ящики и бормочет что-то под нос, потом звук льющейся из крана воды и приближающиеся к нему шаги.  
— Джесси, — очень тихо сказал мистер Уайт, он очень уж осторожно оцепил обе его руки и, придерживая голову, приложил что-то. — Выпей, это от головной боли.  
— Что это? — промямлил он, впрочем, взяв стакан и уже отпивая. Это была вода с кисловатым привкусом.  
— Просто химия.  
Когда Джесси сделал последний глоток, башка его уже не трещала так сильно.  
Мистер Уайт сидел рядом и очень внимательно смотрел на него. Без злости и разочарования, и это обрадовало Джесси, сегодня он не услышит нравоучений мистера Уайт, сегодня он бы не вытерпел их.  
— Что случилось?  
— Андреа и Брок уехали.  
— Куда?  
— Не знаю, — он откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить что угодно. Что у него все сложилось иначе. Не так. Что Джейн жива. Что все живы. И что голова у него болит, потому что он с ребятами из столярной мастерской выпили прошлой ночью. И что мистер Уайт — просто мистер Уайт со стаканом спасительной воды.  
— Ты звонил ее родственникам?  
— Телефон ее бабушки отключен от линии, — прошептал он в ладони.  
— Она оставила что-то?  
— Да! — заржал он.  
— Что?  
— Стринги.  
— Стринги?  
— Да, — приподняв зад, он достал из заднего кармана джинс трусики и показал их мистеру Уайту. Тот посмотрел на них брезгливо.  
— А кроме этого?  
— Не знаю я, мистер Уайт.  
— Может быть, у тебя пропало что-то?  
— Не знаю. Да. Пропало.  
— Что?  
— Да все, мистер Уайт, — застонал он, упав на бок; Джесси свернулся калачиком, подтянул колени, почти до самого подбородка достал. Так было немного легче: когда сжимаешься, то становишься меньше, и вроде как боль тоже меньше, и печаль тоже меньше, и потеря тоже. — У меня нихера не осталось. У меня тут ебаная альбукерская пустыня.  
— Пустошь.  
— Чо?  
— У нас нет пустыни, только пустоши.  
А потом мистер Уайт положил ему руку на спину и стал гладить, и Джесси сломался. Джесси завыл, еще сильнее сжавшись.  
«Ну-ну, — шептал мистер Уайт и гладил его. — Не стоит, Джесси. Ты еще встретишь кого-нибудь. Еще полюбишь. У тебя еще вся жизнь впереди. Ну-ну. Ну, поплачь, сынок, поплачь».  
А он ревел и трясся, и хныкал между всхлипами, между судорогами:  
— Нет, мистер Уайт. Не полюблю. Андреа и Брок ушли. Джейн больше нет. Джейн больше нет. Она умерла.  
И тут уже сломался мистер Уайт. Рука его дрогнула, а потом он схватил Джесси и как ребенка, как щенка какого-то, прижал к груди, и голос дрожал его, когда он говорил:  
— Не говори так, Джесси. Все будет хорошо. Все. Будет. Хорошо. Джесси. Ты будешь счастлив. Ты жив. Время лечит, сынок. Время все сгладит.  
Он был не согласен: время не лечило. И даже Андреа с Броком не смогли вылечить его после Джейн, и они не заполнили пустоту после нее. Они ушли, оставив и после себя пустоту. И теперь единственное, что не делало его просто ходячим мясным мешком с кровью, костями и дерьмом, — это присутствие в его жизни несмотря ни на что мистера Уайта.  
Джесси вцепился в него так сильно, как только мог, уткнулся в пахнущую лабораторией и деньгами куртку. Мистер Уайт держал его крепко и не отпускал, пока Джесси сам не отстранился от него, пряча лицо.  
Потом они сидели на диване, оба положив руки на колени, и смотрели на черный экран плазмы.  
— Хочешь найти их? — спросил его мистер Уайт.  
И он ответил:  
— Да.  
Мистер Уайт просто очень крепко сжал его плечо. 

***

Каждое утро Джесси начиналось со звонка мистера Уайта. Он всегда говорил одно и то же: «Их пока не нашли. Я заказал тебе еду в ресторане домашней кухни. Сегодня можешь не приходить в лабораторию. Отдыхай».  
По вечерам к нему стали приходить Дохлый Пит и Барсук. Они пересмотрели два раза подряд все эпизоды Звездных войн, выпили столько пива, что, выстроив их аккуратно этикетками лицом по периметру гостиной, не хватило бутылок только на половину стены у окна. Пит и Барсук ничего у него спрашивали. Понимали, наверное, все.  
Через неделю после исчезновения Андреа и Брока в дверь его дома постучали днем. Он натянул трусы, надел джинсы, выключил кабельное и, вытерев руку, пошел открывать.  
На пороге стояла Скайлер. Джесси не узнал ее сначала: она похудела еще сильнее, а в больших темных очках лицо казалось узким. Выглядела она сногсшибательно: в темных очках она была похожа на роковую девушку из фильмов про частных детективов, только не хватало тумана и дождя. Но даже в пекле Альбукерке она выглядела таинственно и сексуально.  
Воспоминание о видео по кабельному было свежо, и член его поприветствовал Скайлер до того как он промямлил: «О. Привет».  
— Можно, я войду? — спросила она.  
Джесси кивнул, пропуская ее в дом.  
Скайлер не стала трепаться зря, а сразу выложила цель визита, как только он закрыл дверь.  
— Что у вас происходит?  
— Ничего не происходит.  
— Нет, что-то происходит, — Скайлер сняла очки, она угрожающе смотрела на него покрасневшими глазами. — Ты за дуру меня держишь, Джесси?  
— Нет, — Джесси попятился от нее. — Чай? Кофе? Пиво?  
— Есть скотч?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Бурбон?  
— Нету у меня бурбона.  
Откуда у него бурбон?  
— Водка?  
— Водка есть, — Джесси проглотил вязкую слюну, не нарочно заглянув в вырез темной майки. — Финская. Полбутылки.  
Они пошли на кухню и там, сев друг напротив друга, стали пить из кружек финскую водку и закусывать ее читосами и цыпленком, которого сегодня доставили из ресторана домашней кухни. Жрачка, которую мистер Уайт ему заказал, пока искал его подругу и ее сына. Для него искал, пока он целую неделю смотрел кино и пил пиво. А у него, у сволочи, стояк на его жену. Спасибо тебе, мистер Уайт.  
«Вот такой вот я гад».  
Омерзение к себе стало таким сильным, что он выпил четверть кружки водки и даже не закусил. Пусть уж лучше мутит от финского пойла, чем от себя.  
— Джесси, — заговорила Скайлер, но уже мягче, добрее, — ты отвечал мне честно до этого, ответь и сейчас. Скажи мне, что происходит у тебя и Уолта?  
Хлоп.  
Джесси поморщился и высыпал из пачки читосы прямо в рот. Из чего сделаны эти финны? Как они могут пить это дерьмо? Не, ему больше пиво и шампусик нравилось.  
— А с чего ты взяла, что у нас что-то происходит?  
— А с чего бы ты был не в лаборатории посреди дня? — нервно рассмеялась Скайлер и посмотрела на бутылку водки.  
Джесси налил и ей и себе, чтобы уж не отставать, хотя пить ему эту дрянь больше не хотелось.  
— Он всю неделю сам не свой, — сказала Скайлер; покрутив кружку туда-сюда, она быстро выпила, закусила, оторвав кусочек остывшего цыпленка, а потом продолжила:  
— Я хорошо его знаю. Он волнуется.  
— Волнуется?  
— Да. И это, Джесси, не самое приятное зрелище. Я не хочу, чтобы он волновался в моем доме.  
— Ну это, типа, и его дом тоже.  
Скайлер так на него посмотрела, что он припомнил их встречу три месяца назад. «Ты ничтожество», — вот что говорил ее взгляд, и Джесси пришла в голову мысль, что это не рак сделал мистера Уайта Хайзенбергом, а Скайлер. Странно, но хотеть ее меньше он не стал.  
— Он потерял право называть этот дом своим, когда… — она задумчиво помахала рукой, подбирая слова, — пошел на крайние меры.  
— Какие еще крайние меры?  
— Я пришла за ответами, но только ты мне и задаешь вопросы!  
На этот раз Скайлер не стала церемониться: сама взяла бутылку и вылила оставшуюся водку в кружку.  
— Я говорю про Густаво Фринга, — хрипло от дерущей горло выпивки сказала она. — Он в таком же состоянии, как и тогда. Ходит. Бормочет. Говорит по телефону с кем-то без конца. Уезжает. Приезжает и все повторяется сначала. Я боюсь, что он сделал нечто ужасное.  
— Нет, не сделал.  
Скайлер откинулась на спинку стула, широко раскрыв глаза, и коротко, истерично рассмеялась.  
— О, Джесси, — покачала она головой. — Разве ты не видишь? Это уже не Уолтер. Это Хайзенберг. И он опасен.  
— Он защищал меня, — упрямствовал он. Как он мог не делать этого? Как? От мистера Уайта отвернулась жена, потому что он ему шкуру спас тогда, потому что он сейчас вот искал для него Андреа и Брока.  
— Что?  
— Гас хотел убить меня, — Джесси говорил медленно, потому что язык от водки заплетался, он поэтому и не любил водку, но у Скайлер, кажется, не было ни в одном глазу. — Я его не послушал, но мистер Уайт вовремя вмешался. Он мог спокойно варить мет, носить тебе деньги, но он решил спасти меня. И если бы мистер Уайт не сделал ту бомбу, то вы давно бы были мертвы.  
— Ты этого не знаешь.  
— Знаю. Мистер Уайт не хотел рисковать. Гас угрожал ему.  
— Джесси, как ты не поймешь?  
Она перегнулась через стол, грудь так классно легла на столешницу, и она взяла его руки в свои, и глаза у нее были такие большие, очень красивые, у Джейн тоже были большие и красивые глаза. Ооо, черт.  
— Если понадобиться, то он и тебя убьет.  
Не, только не мистер Уайт.  
— Он этого не сделает, — Джесси помотал головой, и в голове стало темно и пусто без страшных мыслей о том, как мистер Уайт нависает над ним, прижав дуло пистолета к его лбу, и как тверда его рука, и как глаза его внимательны, будто Джесси — это только колба с каким-нибудь веществом, а не человек.  
— Не сделает, — уверенно заявил он Скайлер.  
— Джесси, — прошептала она потрясенно. — После всего, что он натворил, ты все-таки снова выбираешь его?  
А. Ну да, эта английская вилка.  
Но как выходило: если мистера Уайта не станет, то что от него самого останется? Продолжать существование, как амеба какая-нибудь? Или жить и варить мет и, может быть, время все-таки вылечит? Мистер Уайт умный. Он никогда не ошибается.  
«Может, мало времени прошло?»  
Джесси медленно кивнул.  
— Ты совсем не слышишь меня.  
То, как Скайлер тяжело опустила голову, напомнило Джесси день, когда ошметки двух самолетов падали на Альбукерке.  
Пальцы ее, скрещенные на лбу, мелко дрожали.  
— Джесси, я устала жить в страхе, — шептала она. — Я боюсь его. Он больше не контролирует себя.  
— Я не въезжаю… Что ты хочешь?  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю! Я не могу заявить на него — меня тоже посадят за сообщничество. Остается только одно. Он должен умереть.  
Стул упал набок, когда он вскочил со стула слишком резко. Отяжелевшая от водки голова кружилась, все, кроме лица Скайлер, было размытым и бесцветным, как во сне. «Пусть это будет сон! — Джесси скрестил пальцы и зажмурился посильнее. — Пусть это мне только снится».  
Когда он открыл глаза, Скайлер стояла рядом. Большие серьезные глаза слишком близко, чтобы он не чувствовал себя жалким и трусливым наркоманом, не способным утешить и оказать помощь женщине.  
Джесси чувствовал себя как собака, которую непонятно почему вдруг посадили на цепь. Скайлер вновь, как и в первый раз, казалась ему сейчас высокой и властной; она говорила, но как собаке понять человеческую речь? Он хотел ей услужить, но как?  
— Ты чего? Ты чо такое говоришь..? А?  
— Он совершил нечто ужасное. Джесси, я не пришла бы просто так. Он снова убил кого-то.  
Стена подхватила его, твердая и устойчивая.  
— Убил? Кого?  
— Я не знаю как ее зовут, на ее голове был мешок…  
— Ее? Это женщина?  
— Да, — Скайлер прикрыла рот трясущейся рукой. — Вчера я поехала за ним. Это был какой-то склад. Там был мужчина, кажется, его зовут Майк. Уолтер. Андреа и мальчик.  
«Что?» — он шевелил губами, но не смог издать ни единого звука.  
Скайлер продолжала говорить, но он ничего не слышал после того, как она сказала: «Он убил ее».  
Джесси закрыл глаза.  
Ему казалось, что на него мчится нечто огромное вроде фуры или поезда, какая-то адская машина, изрыгающая пламя. Он слышал жуткий вой, какой-то треск, грохот и скрежет металла, Джесси ждал, что скоро нечто размажет его и останки его разбрасает по округе, что из него вытечет столько крови, что весь Альбукерке потонет в ней.  
«Ну и пусть все сдохнут», — думал он, и ждал, когда же придет смерть, но смерть все не приходила.  
Он открыл глаза и сразу же перестал слышать жуткие звуки.  
Джесси стоял в гостиной среди поломанной мебели, изрезанных в клочья подушек и матраса. Плазменный монитор был расколот на восемь крупных частей. Окно было разбито, и мелкие осколки лежали на полу и сверкали, как брильянты. Кетчуп, запеченная картошка и ошметки цыпленка размазало по стене и по полу. Робот-пылесос дымился и пронзительно пищал, от него валил едкий дым. Горло у него щипало, будто он надышался холодным воздухом или переел мороженого.  
Скайлер стояла в дверях кухни. Зажав рот руками, она сдавленно всхлипнула и из глаза у нее скатилась огромная слеза.  
Джесси разжал руку и ножка табуретки, гремя, покатилась под перевернутый диван.  
— Давай убьем его, Скайлер.  
Она быстро закивала, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— эсхатология —

— Тэк-с! Давайте-ка повторим все с самого начала, — Сол ткнул пальцем в Скайлер. — Что делаешь ты, Скай?  
— Сегодня вечером я скажу, что нужно позвать наших мексиканских партнеров для согласования некоторых вопросов, касательно двух последних поставок. Я скажу, что, разделив выплаты на три части, они скрыли задолженность в размере ста тысяч. Я скажу, что хочу присутствовать на встрече с ними.  
— Правильно. Ты, Пинкман?  
— Я буду молчать.  
— И это правильный ответ! Скай..?  
— На встрече после прочтения документов обеими сторонами я подменю договора на те, что мы с тобой составили.  
— Правильно! Пинкман?  
— Я буду молчать.  
— И ни единого звука! И не дай тебе бог как-то выдать нас! Уолтер с нас кожу живьем снимет и сделает из нее новый костюмчик для своей драгоценной лаборатории.  
Он пнул стол Гудмена, но ничего не сказал — Скайлер взяла Джесси за руку. «Не надо», — покачала она головой, и еще раз сжала его руку.  
— Короче, я сегодня еще раз созванивался с нашим мексиканским другом, — почесывая себя за ухом, Сол пристроил задницу на своем столе. — Они подтвердили свое сотрудничество. За свои услуги они хотят триста килограмм мета. И еще…  
— Что еще? — Скайлер возмущенно уставилась на Сола. — Разве триста килограмм им не достаточно? Я же говорила тебе, Сол…  
— Не-не-не! — замахал руками Гудмен. — Я понял тебя. Тут другое…  
— Что?  
Когда Сол нервничал, он сразу же терял голос. И сейчас Сол разнервничался не на шутку: его едва можно было расслышать.  
— Они хотят Уолтера.  
— Ну, так они и…  
— Нет, они хотят его живым.  
— Они хотят узнать формулу?  
— Нет. Это им не надо. Есть там один толстый папочка, привыкший сморкаться только в стодолларовые купюры, и Уолтер крупно насолил ему.  
— Месть?  
Сол закивал, воровато поглядывая на Скайлер.  
Скайлер не замечала этого — она задумчиво смотрела на стену позади Сола. Она стала так похожа на мистера Уайта, когда тот просчитывал что-нибудь наперед, что Джесси отвернулся.  
— Скажи, что мы согласны. Но, Сол, только на условии, что они не будут использовать в бизнесе его знания. И еще, чтобы не затягивали.  
Не было нужны уточнять с чем Скайлер велела не затягивать.  
Гамбургер, съеденный на заправке полчаса назад, сделал кувырок в желудке, когда против воли стали вспоминаться сюжеты вечерних новостей ABC о зверствах, творящихся в Мексике. Но Джесси вцепился в неудобное кресло Сола и взял себя в руки, и повторил то, что говорил себе каждое утро, просыпаясь, и в каждую минуту сомнений: «Он убил Андреа и Брока. Он заслужил».

***

— Эй, мистер Уайт?  
— Да? Что такое, Джесси?  
— А если кто-то узнает о наших делах, то что?  
— Кто-то узнал?  
— Я это… ну, типа… теоретически.  
— Вот когда это будет вопрос практический, тогда и поговорим, Джесси.  
— Не! А если..?  
— Джесси, мы с тобой это будем решать вместе с Майком. Когда подобная проблема возникнет.  
— Вместе? Слово даешь?  
— Это бизнес на двоих. Так что — да, вместе, Джесси. 

***

Вернувшись домой после дня с мистером Уайтом в лабе, он увидел, что его ждала Скайлер. Сидела в темноте на диване с пузатой бутылкой золотисто-коричневого пойла.  
— Меня никто не видел, я проверяла, — сказала она так, будто ее не очень беспокоило, будет он против или нет. — Дверь была открыта.  
— Угу, — промычал он и захлопнул дверь; глухой, унылый грохот стал отскакивать от стен в его опустевшей гостиной. Теперь только новый диван стоял на месте его старого, удобного, с клевым полосатым матрасом. В его доме было пусто и страшно, как в те времена, когда он лежал в кровати ночью и, глядя на плавающие тени на стене и потолке, думал, что его одеяло — это супероружие, которое спасет его от любого монстра.  
— Это тебе, — сказал она, поставив бутылку на стол. — Бурбон. У тебя же его нет.  
— Угу, — снова буркнул он, плюхнувшись рядом со Скайлер. Чертова баба — вечно вылезет как черт из табакерки, будто ей кто-то нашептал, что его мучило весь день. Только он надумал ехать к мистеру Уайту и решить все по-своему — она уже тут как тут; а ведь мистер Уайт правильно сегодня сказал: это бизнес на двоих, и решать надо все вдвоем.  
Скайлер как почувствовала: подползла к нему, как будто из воды была сделана. Страшная она была женщина — такая в самый раз только Хайзенбергу, а какой же из него Хайзенберг? И если не она, то, может, не было бы ничего, ни плохого, ни хорошего. Это как с цунами, про которые он смотрел по Дискавери на прошлой неделе: где-то столкнулись земные плиты, и пошла волна, сначала маленькая, но потом сильнее, выше.  
«Вилка», — думает Джесси, ему хочется оторвать ноги от пола, поджать их под себя, потому что в пустом доме со Скайлер ему за каждым углом мерещится монстр: в темной одежде, в темных очках, в темной шляпе и с большим пистолетом.  
— Что такое? — спросила она заботливо, его мамаша никогда так с ним не говорила. — Что-то случилось сегодня?  
Ну, Джесси и выложил:  
— Сегодня мы варили с ним мет. С мистером Уайтом. В этот раз он вышел стопроцентным. Мистер Уайт был в ударе. Научил меня одной классной штуке. Если увеличить температуру на третьем этапе, а потом понижать на четвертом каждые тридцать секунд на градус, то мет становится таким чистым, что, скорее всего, побочные действия от курения мета будут появляться втрое медленнее. Триста кило чистейшего и не такого опасного мета, которым мы завтра заплатим, чтобы мексиканцы убили его. И я вот подумал…  
— О чем тут думать? — Скайлер прямо как змея в пустыне взвилась. Она таращилась на него большими злыми глазами и шипела. Гадюки так же шипят, когда случайно потревожишь их. — Он убил Андреа и мальчика, Джесси. Только не говори мне, что ты сомневаешься.  
— Я только хочу поговорить с ним. Черт, Скайлер! Я знаю, почему он это сделал!  
Скайлер смотрела на него как на очень опасного психа. Она точно не понимала. Как ей объяснить? Она не варила мет в кристальном корабле, не растворяла наркобарыг в кислоте — она нихера не делала из того, что пришлось сделать им.  
— Я жил с ними. Я, Андреа и Брок. Как семья. Неделю назад я вернулся, а их не было. Наверное, Андреа узнала, чем я занимаюсь. Мистер Уайт просто боялся, что она сдаст нас. Я его оправдывать не собираюсь, но он всегда только защищал нас всех.  
— Джесси, ты снова..? Он убил твою девушку и Брока, но ты снова и снова выбираешь его.  
— Да знаю я! Знаю! Я не выбираю. Просто… я мог бы и сам разобраться с ним.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что, Джесси, он будет играть словами и фактами. Я знаю его. Он внушит тебе, что это ошибка, и ты поверишь ему.  
«А ведь это может быть ошибка!»  
Джесси открыл рот, но Скайлер закрыла ему рот рукой. В темноте ее можно было спутать с Джейн. Если темно как сейчас и смотреть только в глаза. Джейн так же смотрела на него прямо перед смертью, она говорила ему о свободе и о Новой Зеландии.  
— Нам нужно освободиться от него, Джесси, — прошептала Скайлер, она как будто пробралась незаметно в его голову, типа как Чужой, и теперь знала все его секреты и тайные, стыдные мысли, но все же в ее огромных глазах не было презрения, стыда и жалости, как в глазах его мамаши. — Ты понимаешь меня?  
Джесси кивнул. Он понимал. Черт. Он понимал, но… Черт!  
«Скайлер», — сказал он ей в ладонь. Скайлер покачала головой.  
— Мы только сделаем то, что должно было случится еще три года назад, Джесси. Уолт уже мертв. А Хайзенберг просто монстр, укравший тело моего мужа.  
«Но!»  
— Нет, — ласково шептала она и гладила его по щекам. — Не переживай. Это всего лишь эсхатология, наука умирать. Уолт должен был познать ее в совершенстве. Мы только поможем ему, Джесси. Мы поможем ему…

***

Когда он проснулся, Скайлер не было. Джесси даже подумал, что все ему приснилось, но внизу на журнальном столике все еще стояла бутылка бурбона.  
То, что Скайлер говорила ему ночью, утром уже усвоилось, и сомнений их план не вызывал. Это нужно было сделать. Как с Гасом. Хайзенберг был опасен для всех.  
«Как зараза».  
На склады в пустыне, точнее в пустоши, он приехал раньше всех. Потом приехал помощник Майка на черном форде с закусками и минералкой, потом приехала Скайлер на своей семейной тачке. Со Скайлер они даже не поздоровались, она сразу зашла на склад, делая вид, что на дух не переносит его, а он остался на улице. Сол приехал следом. Дергано улыбаясь и нервно посмеиваясь ему, он забежал на склад; огромный, жирный телохранитель Сола, как черный лайнер, проплыл за ним.  
Джесси ходил по вытоптанному пятачку перед входом на склад, курил сигарету за сигаретой, пинал комья глины и камни в сухую траву, чертил носком кроссовок имена и нарисовал мультяшного усатого злодея в темных очках и шляпе, сверху он приписал «WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE» и, сплюнув горечь, сделал точку у восклицательного знака.  
Когда все это закончится, он свалит куда-нибудь подальше. В Новую Зеландию. Или к пингвинам, в Антарктиду. Антарктида совсем не похожа на Альбукерке. Он будет жить в каком-нибудь маленьком домике, работать по дереву и рисовать комиксы про супергероя, который стал плохим, а потом те, ради кого он старался, сами его убьют.  
«Это будет круто. Про такое никто еще не писал».  
В пачке все еще была сигарета с рицином, ее он бросил на землю и растер в порошок, а потом, попыхивая, помочился, чтобы уж прикончить яд наверняка. Завтра эта сигарета ему больше не будет нужна.  
— Джессиии Пинкмааан, убийца монстров. Джесси Пинкмааан, свободный человек.  
Но что-то это его совсем не радовало. Чувствовал он себя поюзанным полиэтиленовым пакетом на парковке перед супермаркетом.  
Выплюнув бычок и застегнув ширинку, он быстро прихлопнул рисунок на земле, услышав хрип мотора.  
Между синим небом и рыжей землей, неслось к нему пыльное облако.  
Джесси смотрел, как мистер Уайт выходит из машины: такой уверенный; он шел к нему так, будто напялил не шляпу — корону. И не скажешь, что рак сожрал его всего, оставив только самое плохое в его школьном учителе химии.  
Джесси крепко пожал руку мистеру Уайту, он посмотрел ему в глаза — все как обычно, руки как руки, ничего особенного. Джесси все надеялся, что мистер Уайт вдруг скажет что-нибудь про Андреа и Брока, типа: «Их пока не нашли», — но он уже четыре дня нифига ему не говорил, а Джесси не спрашивал, потому что, как бы дерьмово ни было, умирать ему не хотелось.  
— Ну как? Все готово? — спросил у него Хайзенберг. — Все на месте?  
— Все. Мет привезли, он на складе.  
— Молодец, — он хлопнул Джесси по плечу. Он был в хорошем настроении сегодня.  
Рычание тачек мексиканцев они услышали до того, как те выехали из-за каменных насыпей.  
Мексиканский дон, имя которого он не мог запомнить, очень крепко пожал руку его партнеру.  
— Mi compinche de Heisenberg!* Как приятно снова встретиться с тобой!  
Отцепившись от мистера Уайта, он подошел к нему и начал трясти руку и ему.  
— А! А вот и Хайзенбрег II! Еще один мой добрый друг! Как я рад! — он обернулся, обращаясь к двум амбалам, которые били его на этом самом складе чуть больше двух месяцев назад. — С нашими американскими друзьями так приятно вести дела! Сегодняшняя встреча будет еще более удовлетворительной для наших сторон!  
Джесси думал, что дон спалил их: он явно издевался над ними, но мистер Уайт, кажется, не заметил ничего подозрительного, когда дон, зайдя на склад, начал нести какую-то хуету на испанском Скайлер.  
— ¡Qué mujer! ¡La Reina!* — ухмыльнулся он Скайлер, увидев в ее руках бумаги, он покачал головой. — И умна к тому же. А ты смелый, Хайзенберг. Жить с умной женщиной под одной крышей опасно в нашем бизнесе.  
Сол был белее мела, белее бумаг, которые подсовывал дону и Хайзенбергу, и потел как в сауне. Каждую подпись дон ставил, отпуская шуточку и глядя на каждого по очереди.  
Когда последняя бумага была подписана, дон подошел к мету, а позади мистера Уайта откуда ни возьмись появился здоровенный мордоворот дона, он быстро и аккуратно заклеил рот Хайзенбергу изоляционным скотчем и, заломив руки за спину, поднял его за отворот куртки. Майк успел чуть больше: он даже встал, но, видно, старость давала о себе знать — второй мексиканец вырвал из его руки пистолет и даже не обратил внимания на удар в солнечное сплетение; ему рот скотчем залеплять не стали.  
— Тут все триста? — спросил дон низким надтреснутым голосом.  
— Все точно, — ответила Скайлер.  
— Я не у тебя это спрашивал, женщина. Тут все триста? — повторил он, глядя в упор на Джесси.  
— Все.  
— Хайзенберг говорит, что тут все! — заорал оставшимся на улице людям дон. — Nos vamos!*  
Латиносы шустро забегали, перенося на плечах и на голове, мешки с «солями для ванн». Майка они не тронули — амбал с жутким акцентом сказал сидеть тихо и не рыпаться, Майк и не стал рыпаться.  
Мистера Уайта мексиканец с места не сдвинул, Джесси старался не смотреть в его сторону, но суеты никакой не было — мистер Уайт даже не сопротивлялся.  
— Тут у тебя переворот, — сказал дон мистеру Уайту. — Ты мне нравишься, Хайзенберг, но они хорошо заплатили мне за тебя. Бизнес есть бизнес. К тому же когда-нибудь все мы умрем. Senor César убили и даже senor Jesucristo убили! Dios!* Дружище, я не могу поручиться даже за безопасность Бога! Кто знает, вдруг в один прекрасный день архангел Михаил вонзит меч между лопаток Отца небесного? Так что не будь в обиде на меня, Хайзенберг, — дон хлопнул мистера Уайта по плечу и потом скомандовал бугаю:  
— Тащи его в машину.  
Дон подошел к каждому, хлопнул по плечу безмолвно сидящего на стуле Майка, попрощался с Солом и Скайлер, а затем пожал руку и ему.  
Когда он и Скайлер лежали на диване, и он слушал ее план убийства Хайзенберга, Джесси думал, что после всего этого он сможет уехать из Альбукерке в Новую Зелендию. Он думал, что ему хватит денег на какой-нибудь небольшой домик и на курсы по столярному и плотницкому ремеслу, и даже на открытие своего бизнеса. Он бы мастерил там чего-нибудь из дерева — что угодно! Но когда дон прошептал ему на ухо, наклонившись ближе: «Приготовь мне еще столько же к следующей неделе. Мои парни привезут деньги», — и Скайлер с Солом вдруг оказались у него за спиной, Джесси понял, что из Альбукерке нет выхода, и он тут застрял до самой смерти, как в долбанном бермудском треугольнике.  
И тогда, отважившись в последний раз посмотреть на мистера Уайта, Джесси растерялся. Он очень странно смотрел на него и качал головой. Этого он так давно не видел. Еще в школе, он помнил, мистер Уайт делал так каждый раз, когда он проваливал тест или не мог ответить на какой-нибудь элементарный вопрос. И вот сейчас он словно бы говорил: «Как же так? Джесси?»  
Джесси не мог оторвать взгляда от мистера Уайта, он словно попал на пятнадцать лет назад, и это он-подросток, еще не выкуривший свой первый косячок, снова не может сказать преподу по химии, что такое реакции замещения.  
«Только это не химия. Это жизнь. Он убил Андреа и Брока, — напомнил он себе, когда сердце неприятно кольнуло. — Он заслужил».  
Мистера Уайта подняли с колен два молчаливых бугая и аккуратно потащили под руки задом-наперед к машине дона через пекло пустоши.  
Ничто не отбрасывало тени в этот час, не дул ветер с севера, не слышно было крика птиц — только лишь тихий шорох камней и песка, когда ботики мистера Уайта скребли по земле. Тихий-тихий звук смерти, он слышал его, когда родственники кидали песок на гроб его любимой тетки. Джесси пробрал холод не поэтому, просто он понял, что трясет мистера Уайта и слезы катятся из его глаз от смеха.

***

Через три дня они узнали в вечерних новостях, что особняк одного крупного мексиканского политика взлетел на воздух. Объяснялся взрыв тем, что кто-то устроил в подвале примитивный химический опыт у трубы, по которой поступал газ.

— воскресение —

В воскресенье он шел с Холли в кафе есть мороженое, точнее он шел, а Холли, усевшись у него на плечах, командовала куда идти.  
— Теперь туда! — смеялась она, поворачивая его голову налево. Ладошки у нее были липкие от собачьей слюны, но Джесси было похрен — Холли целый месяц не плакала и не хандрила. Да он искупался бы в слюне того далматинца ради девчушки.  
— Есть, кэп! Курс налево!  
— Нет! Нет! — стала заливаться смехом Холли, ударив его, как лошадь, ногами. — Не туда! К качелям!  
— Есть, к качелям!  
— Быстрее!  
— Слушаюсь, кэп!  
Добирались они до кафешки «Зазеркалье» через кусты, перепрыгнули через ограждение и пробежали через газон мэрии, который как раз поливался. Холли визжала от удовольствия.  
В кафешке их встретила классная девчонка в фирменной кепке и фартуке.  
— К сожалению, у нас остался только один свободный столик на улице.  
— Ну что, кэп? — спросил он, легко дернув Холли за ноги. — Будем уплетать мороженое на улице, как настоящие морские волки, или, как сухопутные крысы, пойдем в другое кафе?  
Девчонка-официантка очень широко ухмыльнулась и хохотнула.  
— Мы волки! — провозгласила Холли и, повернув его голову направо, где уже разглядела пустой столик, скомандовала: — Вперед!  
Джесси не мог сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел и поверить не мог: на скамейке автобусной остановки сидела девушка в очках, а рядом с ней пожилая женщина, у девушки была большая спортивная сумма, а у женщины большой старый чемодан.  
— Ну, вперед же, дядя Джесси! — Холли нетерпеливо шлепала его своими ручками по щекам. — Вперед! Ну?!  
Из кафешки вышел парень с большим рюкзаком, он нес три больших шоколадных рожка.  
— Me compré un chocolate!* — громко сказал он, подбежав к девушке и женщине.  
— Дя-дя! Джес-си! — Холли подпрыгивала у него на плечах.  
Девушка на остановке сняла солнечные очки, широко улыбаясь мальчику, а потом, когда встретилась с ним взглядом, замерла в ужасе, не обращая внимания на свою бабушку и сына.  
— Мистер? Вам плохо?  
— Пошли есть мороженое!  
— Мистер…  
— Дядя Джесси, у тебя лицо мокрое! Дядя Джесси! Дя-дя Джес-си! Дя-дя Джес-си! 

— конец —

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ-2012 на diary.ru для команды Breaking Bad 2012 
> 
> * доктор Джо поет первую строчку песни:
> 
> Скачать [The Beatles - Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)Rubber Soul](http://muzebra.com/l/9wbb39o0acc).  
> * Mi compinche de Heisenberg! – Мой кореш Хайзенберг!  
> * ¡Qué mujer! ¡La Reina! – Какая женщина! Королева!  
> * Nos vamos! – Уходим!  
> * senor César; senor Jesucristo; Dios! – Цезарь, Иисус Христос. Боже!  
> * Me compré un chocolate! – Я взял шоколадное!  
> «Эсхатология – наука умирать» так понравилась автору, что он не мог не использовать ее. Авторство фразы Анны Герасимовой.


End file.
